Megatron's Heir
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is story about Megatron's heir. Megatron grants a seeker femme's last request because she is dying from an injury and had deliver her sparkling a week early. This is because this seeker is a very dear friend to him and her spark mate was until he died in combat to save Megatron's life. Now it is up to Megatron to raise the sparkling and become a dad to Starscream.
1. Chapter 1 a birth and a promise

Chapter 1 a birth and a promise

Megatron was walking near the Decepticon base he called home. He was almost to his door when he heard a blood curdling scream. "What was that?" He asked then he realized that it came from one of his best soldier's house. He ran to the house it belonged to a femme seeker named Shiny glide.

He was really worried because that seeker was close friend to Megatron and his father while Megatron was growing up. And she was expecting sparkling that was due any day now! Megatron knew her spark mate died in a terrible war accident.

When Megatron found out that she was expecting that he made her work easier for her because he thought soon once sparklings of his race become of age they will have the chance to become one of his soldiers.

When he made it to the house the door was wide open. He saw the seeker femme lying on the ground with a serious injury. "M-Megatron?" She asked weakly.

"Hang in there Shiny glide. I'll get you to medic as soon as possible and make sure your sparkling is alright." He said and with that he rushed out. He made it to a Decepticon hospital.

"Place her here." The medic said. Megatron placed her on the gurney and waited for the news. About an hour later the medic came out.

"She wishes to speak to you." He told Megatron he was looking rather distraught. So Megatron got up and followed the medic.

"How is she?" Megatron asked.

"Not good the wound is fatal. Lucky for her we saved the sparkling." He told him.

"The sparkling is alright? How come?" Megatron asked the medic.

"Because the wound was to her spark chamber it was lucky it was not her gestational chamber." He told him. Megatron nodded. They entered the room. Then Megatron saw the dying seeker femme and heard the crying of a sparkling.

"Megatron?" She said weakly. She was fading. She motioned for Megatron to come closer. Megatron sat by her bedside and held her hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have something to ask you." She said.

"Okay, but who did this to you?" He asked her.

"A another Decepticon who hate seekers he says they are not worthy of being Decepticons." She told him.

"I will handle him and have him banished." He told her.

"Please Megatron what want to ask you is important." She told him. She looked rather sad as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Okay I'm listening." He told her.

"It's about my sparkling." She said.

"Yes what about it? And I can can hear it I'm telling you with a scream like that he can be heard from the farthest star from Cybertron." He commented with a small laugh. He was right the child was pretty loud. Megatron bet if the stars had ears they would be covering them.

"I want you to raise him as your own." She told him with a weak smile.

"What why me?" He asked her.

"Because you are the only mech I trust enough to protect him. Please it's what me and my spark mate would have wanted if something happened to us. Please sir do it for me." She begged as a tear fell from her optics.

"I will. By the way what is the little one's name?" He said.

"I haven't named him yet. But I just thought of one due that comment you made made. You're right you can hear his scream from the stars. His name is Starscream." She said with a small smile.

"Good name it fits." Megatron said.

"Thanks take good care of him now." She said and after that was said her pulse and spark beat flat lined. Megatron let go of her hand and bowed his head and then saluted her.

"The sparkling." He said.

"Sir?" asked one of the medics.

"You heard what she said now give me that sparkling!" He boomed.

"Okay sorry sir." The med replied. "Come here little guy." The medic cooed as picked the child up.

"Is he full term?" Megatron asked.

"No sir is at least a month premature but very healthy." The medic answered.

One of the medics handed Megatron the wailing sparkling. Megatron began to gently bounce Starscream and put him up to his shoulder hushed in his audio. "Hush don't cry, little one you're safe, you're safe." Megatron whispered in the sparkling's audio.

Starscream had no idea what Megatron was saying but he began to take comfort in the large Decepticon's voice.

Then Starscream was calmed to a whimper and then his whimpering ceased. "We should scan him." The medic said pointing at the sparkling. Megatron nodded. The scan began as soon as it began it was finished. "He is healthy but we need to get him something to eat and let him get some sleep but get a crib first." The Medic said. Megatron nodded and began lower Starscream back to his chest.

Megatron was handed a bottle. It was full of fresh low grade. Megatron took that moment and lowered the bottle to Starscream's mouth. Starscream unsure about the object grabbed and clamped his mouth on the end and began to suckle.

Megatron smiled at this. Megatron watched Starscream enjoy his first meal. Then he noticed that Starscream's optics were growing heavy and his grip on the bottle was loosening. Megatron pulled the bottle away and Starscream didn't whine or cry for it. Megatron could tell the little one was completely full.

Then he placed him up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. And a small burp was heard afterwords. "Here sir we got a crib for Starscream to sleep in." The medic said.

"Thank you I'll show you where I live and we can set it up there." Megatron told the medic. As he lower Starscream his chest and the child had fallen asleep.

"Sir remember what she told you the one who attacked her is a Decepticon against seekers his own kind! So you might need some guards to protect him." The medic told him.

"Don't worry I know two soldiers that will perfect." He answered the medic. The two soldiers he was talking about their names were Demolisher and Cyclonus. They were two of Megatron's most dedicated soldiers. They went into his house and went into Megatron's room and set up the crib. Megatron looked down at the little seeker sparkling and saw the infant was still fast asleep.

"Remember sir his developing wings are very sensitive. so make sure he is lying on his side or his front." The medic told him. Megatron nodded and after that the medic left. Then Megatron called Demolisher and Cyclonus.

"Yes sir!" They said rather loudly when they entered the room. Starscream let out a loud whine.

Megatron said. "Shush!" and pointed at the sparkling in his arms.

"Oh sorry sir." Demolisher said looking at the sleeping sparkling.

"So why did you call us here to show off an adopted sparkling?" Cyclonus asked feeling confused.

"No this is Shiny glide's son sadly she died to tonight and he had to be delivered a month early tonight to save his life and his life is still in danger because the one who killed his mother is a Decepticon like us who hates seekers he thinks they're not worthy of being Decepticons." He explained.

"So the sparkling need protection?" Demolisher asked. Megatron nodded.

"What is his name?" Cyclonus asked looking intently at the child.

"Starscream, his mother's last request was for me to raise him." He answered as readjusted Starscream in his arms to make the sparkling more comfortable. The two soldiers nodded and began their guard duty.

Megatron placed Starscream in the crib and Megatron was tired it had been long night so he went to bed. Starscream began to click and chirp to get Megatron's attention. But when Megatron didn't stir or wake up Starscream began to whimper when that didn't work that whimper turned into crying. Megatron heard the crying was out of bed in a flash. He walked over to the crib and began to bounce Starscream and shushing in his audio. "You're okay, no need cry." Megatron whispered.

Starscream calmed down just a little bit. "What's the matter?" Megatron asked even though he knew Starscream was too young to answer. Starscream began to cry and this time a little louder as growl came from Starscream's tank. When he heard that sound Megatron realized something.

"I think somebody's hungry." Megatron said. As if to say yes Starscream cried. "Okay let's get you fed." Megatron said. Megatron got the bottle and headed for the mess hall. Demolisher and Cyclonus were there. Megatron began to fill the bottle with low grade energon.

"Hey sir what are you doing up so late?" Demolisher asked.

"Oh, Starscream here is hungry." Megatron answered patting the fussing child's back.

Demolisher and Cyclonus came up to look at the child."Hello little guy." the two soldiers cooed. Starscream looked at them and scanned them. Cyclonus got closer and began to tickle Starscream's cheek. Making the little one giggle. Then Starscream got his arms free from the blanket and grabbed Cyclonus' finger and and began to suck and nibble on it.

"Wow he is hungry." Cyclonus said as he removed his finger.

"May I hold him sir?" Demolisher asked. Megatron was unsure then nodded.

"Be careful remember he is a day old." Megatron told him. He was relieved that Demolisher was holding Starscream the right way. Cyclonus began to coo over the child. Starscream was enjoying attention but Megatron knew Starscream needed to eat.

"Come on you two I have to feed Starscream." Megatron said taking Starscream back. Starscream sucked on the bottle and finished about half of it before getting full.

Megatron to the now full sparkling to his quarters. Megatron had been thinking about this for awhile and made his decision. "From this day forward you will be my heir." The decision was made.

The next day he announced to the other Decepticons that his adopted son Starscream shall be his heir. And Rattle crack and old Decepticon who was friends with Megatron's father and the one who marked Megatron as position as the next leader of the Decepticons. He broke open an oil can and made mark on Starscream's forehead as future leader of the Decepticons. He held the child up and the other Decepticons cheered and kneeled before the new heir to Decepticon leadership.

A little techno rat ran around. And the old second in command named Crippler said. "Life's not fair is it you see I shall never be the leader of the Decepticons." Crippler was jealous of Starscream's position as the next leader of the Decepticons.

Then Megatron entered with Demolisher."I did not see you at the presentation of Starscream." He said.

"Oh no I completely forgot! I feel dreadful." He said sarcastically.

"As bad as your memory is as second in command you should have been first in line!" Demolisher said. Then Crippler lunged at him.

"Gah!" Demolisher shrieked.

"I was first in line until the waste of circuits came!" Crippler said.

"That waste of circuits is my son and your future leader." Megatron told him strict voice.

"I should go practice getting down on my knees." Crippler said sarcastically.

"Don't turn your back on me Crippler!" Megatron shouted.

"No I think you shouldn't turn your back on me." Crippler responded. Megatron ran right in front of him and shouted.

"Is that a challenge!?"Megatron growled.

"Temper, temper. I would dream of fighting you." Crippler said coolly.

"Why not?!" Demolisher asked.

"Because when it comes brains I got the tech-lion's share, but when it comes to fighting with brute strength I guess I got the poor programming." Crippler said and left.

"Well it cannot be helped. I don't know what to do with him." Megatron said and left with Demolisher.

"He'll make a great punching bag." Demolisher said with a smile.

"Demolisher." Megatron said giving him a look.

"When ever he gets out shape you can pound him." He told the leader make Megatron laugh.


	2. Chapter 2 Scans

Megatron Heir chapter 2 Scans

Megatron had been taking care of Starscream for about week. But the thing puzzled him the most is why Starscream kept scanning him. So he called up the medic that delivered Starscream. "I'm here Megatron sir, what seems to be the problem?" the medic asked because he was concerned.

"No problem just question." he answered the medic.

"Oh, then what is your question?" the medic asked the mighty leader.

"Alright for some reason Starscream keeps scanning me, and I don't know why he has already scanned me once before I brought him here to live with me." Megatron said with hint of confusion in his voice.

"Okay you see when a sparkling first comes online for the first two weeks of life it scans it's caretakers over and over same goes as to it's creators. And it soon show how they see them. So let's take a look at Starscream's scans alright?" the medic explained willing to help with leader's confusion.

So they to him to room with a big computer. "Alright Starscream's scans should show up real soon." The medic said after using a special device to see Starscream's scans and memories. Then a bunch of pictures came up. One was of his mother, one of Demolisher, one of Cyclonus and many pictures of Megatron himself. Megatron was surprised about how many times he'd been scanned. "Okay these a pictures of every bot he has scanned." the medic explained.

"Yeah I can see that but most of them are of me. Why's that?" Megatron said still pretty confused. Then they saw the picture of his mother turning blue and fading in and out.

"It's obvious that he knows that his mother's gone and never coming back." the medic explained to the leader.

"Alright lets take at the other scans," the medic said. Then they looked at the scans of Demolisher and Cyclonus. "Okay, judging by colors below the pictures they mean friend,"the medic explained and saw the leader was getting a better understanding. "Okay here are all the scans of you and here are the colors below first is fear, second is happiness, which is the same as the third, and the rest of the pictures say loved and a word is starting to come out." the medic pointed out and Megatron kept nodding. Then the word came out it said D-A-D-D-Y.

"Daddy?!" Megatron said in amazed shock.

"He thinks your his father." the medic explained.

"I get because I'm his adoptive father." Megatron said.

"Now we know what's going on so if need any help with him just let me know." the medic said.

"Okay dismissed." Megatron said and the medic left but came back real quickly.

"Here, this has something that Shinyglide forgot to give to you it's something she meant to give to him when he was born." the medic said and left. Megatron was holding Dinobot plushie. Starscream got excited when he saw it and began to reach for it. So Megatron handed it to him. Then Starscream hugged it and yawned fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Starscream." Megatron said putting Starscream in his crib.

Megatron was pleased about how the day turned out. He felt like a father who just had his first child. Then he heard Starscream crying. He ran to to his room and picked Starscream up and began to bounce him. "It's okay daddy's here." Megatron said. Starscream continued to cry.

Then Megatron realize that Starscream was hungry. "Okay let's go get you some energon." Megatron told the crying sparkling. Megatron made it to the mess hall and got the bottle ready and brought it to Starscream's mouth. Starscream began to suckle greedily.

"Slow down Starscream, you sure are greedy for a little thing." Megatron said with a smile. Starscream finished and burped. Megatron nodded and put Starscream back to bed. Starscream began to feel like son to Megatron and Megatron knew he made a right choice for his heir.

But at the end of the first two weeks Megatron was tired. "Sir maybe you should get some rest," Demolisher said.

"But who is going to take care of Starscream?" He asked his soldier.

"We will." Cyclonus said.

"Okay but expect a good job to be done." Megatron said.

"Yes sir!" they said at the same time.

"Good I'm going to get some sleep." Megatron said.

"Hello Starscream it's uncle Demolisher," Demolisher said holding Starscream in his arms.

"And uncle Cyclonus." Cyclonus said tickling him. Starscream chirped and clicked as a response to all the attention. "You are just too cute!" Cyclonus said in cooing voice. Starscream giggled.

"We are going to take care f you while your daddy gets some rest." Demolisher cooed. Starscream yawned and fell asleep.

"Looks like it's nap time." Cyclonus said snickering.

"Yep, we better let him get his rest." Demolisher said. After two hours Starscream woke up and cried. "Shush it's alright." Demolisher said bouncing him.

"Maybe he's hungry," Cyclonus suggested and decided to test his theory. So he put his finger up to Starscream's mouth and Starscream used his little black hands to grab Cyclonus' finger and began suck and nibble on it.

"We have a winner." Demolisher said. So let's feed some low grade." Cyclonus said getting the bottle. So they filled up the bottle and gave it to Starscream. Starscream began to suckle.

"Wow look at him go." Cyclonus said.

"Yep he sure is hungry." Demolisher said. Then Starscream finished his bottle and burped and went back to sleep.

"Is that all he does?" Cyclonus asked.

"Yes sparklings Starscream's age just spend most of their time eating and sleeping." Demolisher explained to Cyclonus.

"Oh okay." Cyclonus answered now he understood. Starscream woke up soon and Cyclonus began to shake a rattle for him. Starscream was pretty interested.

"Cutchie cutchie coo!" Demolisher and Cyclonus said making the child laugh.

Then after a while Megatron woke up and saw Demolisher and Cyclonus feeding Starscream. "I see your awake and look well rested." Demolisher said.

"Thanks did Starscream behave himself?" Megatron asked.

"Yep he was a little angel." Cyclonus said after Starscream finish his bottle and burped. Starscream saw Megatron he reached out for him. Megatron walked right over and picked him up.

"Thank you for taking care of him you two." Megatron said.

"Really sir it was no trouble at all." Demolisher said.

"Well now I know who can I can trust to watch Starscream when I'm unavailable." Megatron said with nod.

"Thank you sir thank you some much when ever you need us to take care of him just let us know." Demolisher said and Cyclonus nodded. And Megatron left for his room.

"Cutchie coo." Megatron said lift Starscream up. And Starscream was laughing the whole time. But not knowing Crippler had something planned. And Megatron didn't know this and neither did anyone else except Starscream dead mother that Crippler was the one who attacked her.

(Shocker!)

(What will Megatron do when he finds out? well keep reading!)


	3. Chapter 3 Growing up

Megatron's Heir chapter 3 growing up

It has been at least three months since Starscream's birth and his mother's death. Megatron felt like a proud father that Starscream was starting to grow up. Megatron began to learn that Starscream was a very smart little sparkling.

He wasn't looking like a little runt anymore. Megatron knew once Starscream came of age he would have to go through training to become the next leader of the Decepticons. If the Autobots found out Starscream might be harmed and he was already in enough danger as it was. But Megatron knew the Autobots wouldn't harm a sparkling. But he wanted to find the Decepticon who took Starscream's mother away from him. Starscream's safety depend on it.

Megatron was sitting on his throne deep in thought. Starscream was sitting on a blanket on the ground playing with his Dinobot plushie and some of his other toys. Some of them were given to him by the courtesy of Demolisher and Cyclonus. They spoiled him. Because Starscream was Megatron's heir he should be given the best of everything.

 _How am I suppose to find the mech that took Starscream's mother away from him? Because if I don't find him soon and take care of it Starscream won't be able to go to school because of his life being in danger._ Megatron thought and kept pondering. Starscream looked up at his adoptive father and chirped.

 _I wonder what daddy's thinking?_ Starscream thought hoping that his "Daddy" would come and play with him.

Then Demolisher and Cyclonus came in. "Sir, you called for us?" Demolisher asked.

"Yes I did I need a report on the investigation about who did this to Starscream." Megatron said.

"What do you mean sir?" Cyclonus asked.

"I can't say it while Starscream is in the room." He answered his soldier.

"Then whisper it to us. who did what to him?" Cyclonus asked because he forgot due not paying attention to what Megatron was saying when he assigned him to guard Starscream.

Megatron motioned them to come closer and whispered."We need to find out who killed Starscream's mother and that's why he was delivered a month early and why I asked you two to protect him."

"Oh I see." Cyclonus said feeling sorry for the little one.

Starscream was trying to figure something out. He was on his back began to roll towards his front.

"Look Starscream is trying to get on his front." Demolisher pointed out. Megatron looked behind him and Demolisher was right Starscream was on his front with determined look on his face.

"What is he trying to do?" Cyclonus asked.

"I think he is trying to figure something out." Megatron told Cyclonus. Then Starscream managed to get on his hands and knees rocking back and forth at first and manage to regain his balance. Before Megatron knew it Starscream was moving across the floor!

"He's crawling, he's crawling!" Megatron said.

"That's weird." Cyclonus said.

"You're right most sparklings don't learn how to crawl till their seven months old. Starscream is really something else." Demolisher said. Then Starscream managed to crawl all the way over to Megatron.

Megatron scooped him up held him close to his chest. Megatron was proud as proud could be Starscream was growing up. "Looks like someone is starting to grow up and very quick." Demolisher said.

Megatron nodded and had a very proud smile on his face and Starscream was giggling happily. _I guess this how father feels when his child takes huge step on the road of growing up._ Megatron thought happily and he was so happy he didn't even care when Starscream grabbed his horn. "Who's my smart little boy? You are, you are!" Megatron cooed as he rubbed his nose against Starscream. Then his com went off. "Yes?" He said after answering it.

"Megatron you're needed in a meeting it is about the investigation of Starscream's mother's murder. We have more information on it." the mech over the com said. "

I have to go to a meeting. Can you two watch Starscream for me?" He asked.

"Of course sir we will." Demolisher and Cyclonus said at once.

"Now behave yourself for Demolisher and Cyclonus." Megatron said handing Starscream over and Starscream cried when he left.

"Calm down little guy." Cyclonus said to Starscream. But Starscream kept on crying. "What are we going to do?!" Cyclonus asked. Demolisher began to bounce Starscream in an effort to calm him down. "What do you want Megatron? If that's the case he will be back soon." Cyclonus said. Then Demolisher got an idea he walked over to Starscream's blanket and picked up his Dinobot plushie. Starscream saw it and reached for it. So Demolisher handed it to him and Starscream stopped crying. "That big a fit just for toy?" Cyclonus asked.

"Yes he just wanted his Dinobot plushie." Demolisher said. Then Starscream yawned and fell asleep.

At the meeting Megatron was listening for clues. "We found this it has some of the murder's metal scrapings on it," The head scientist pointed out "And we are studying it to see who it is." He added.

"Good the sooner we find out who did it the sooner the bot responsible will be punished for treason to his own race the Decepticons!" Megatron shouted. Everyone agreed. "Where is Crippler? He should be in this meeting!" Megatron roared with anger.

"I haven't seen him since last night he is probably asleep his is pretty old." One piped up.

"Good point he does have tendency to fall asleep during meetings. Meeting dismissed." Megatron said. And every-bot left to go home and Megatron did the same because scream was waiting for him.

"Welcome back Megatron how was the meeting?" Demolisher asked his leader.

"Long. And did Starscream behave?" Megatron answered after Demolisher handed over Starscream.

"Yes he was perfect little angel." Cyclonus answered.

"Good." Megatron said and put Starscream to bed. "Good night my little heir." Megatron said and gently stroked Starscream's little wings and they twitched. Megatron smiled and went to bed while wondering why Crippler wasn't at the meeting.

In Crippler's home he was talking to one of his cohorts that spied on Megatron and Starscream with report since Crippler never saw Starscream he thought he was ground bot. "Crippler I have some news." Stake out said.

"Go ahead Stake out." He said.

"Megatron's son is and he is a seeker not ground bot." Stake out told him.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that Starscream was a seeker name! We must handle him and get rid of him seekers are weak and unworthy of being Decepticons! So we must eliminate him! Understood?" Cripplers barked.

"Yes but he is Megatron's heir we can get in major trouble killing a Decepticon heir is major crime and Megatron is determined to find the one who knocked of Starscream's mother! Which is you, you killed an expecting seeker!" Stake out shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Crippler said with and evil laugh.

(Cliffhanger!)

(Oh no! Starscream is in very real danger now! What will happen? And what will Megatron do? Read and find out!"


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

Megatron's Heir chapter 4 Changes

Starscream was learning fast and growing up fast into happy healthy seeker destined to be the next leader of the mighty Decepticons. Megatron was loving Starscream's sparkling antics he found it kind of cute.

Well duh! All sparklings are cute! Starscream was playing with his toys on the ground. His favorite toy of all was his Dinobot plushie. He slept with that toy tight within his grasp he couldn't bear to part with it.

See all of Starscream's antics reminded Megatron of when he himself was an innocent sparkling. Then with out warning Starscream came crawling over to him. Once he was in front of Megatron's throne where Megatron so happened to be. He sat down raised his hands.

The hand that wasn't holding the to the fingers were curling and uncurling a clear sign that Starscream wanted to be held. Megatron saw this and picked up the tiny seeker and held him close. _Starscream my little Starscream._ Megatron thought as held the little bundle of joy close to his chest. But not knowing that Starscream's needs are starting to change.

Starscream was almost vorn old. Which means he was on the verge of becoming a youngling and was learning new things. But Starscream tended to learn new things faster than most sparklings. Megatron was fascinated by how fast Starscream was learning at 4 months he learned how to talk his first word was 'da da' most don't speak until their first year, 7 months he learned how to stand while most sparklings don't learn how to stand until 11 months and learned to walk at eight months most don't learn to walk until one vorn old. Megatron loved how smart Starscream was. "He is a little genius!" Megatron said.

"Yes sir he is very smart." Demolisher answered. And soon Starscream was due for check up to make sure he is healthy. And Starscream would not stop giggling. "Looks like someone's ticklish," the medic said. "He is completely healthy. But once he hits the age of two vorns he should drink mild energon not low grade because his systems can handle stronger energon and he'll have to because if you don't switch once he hits that age he might offline from a lack of nutrition." the medic said. And Megatron nodded and told all Starscream did. "Wow sounds like he's smart for his age." the medic said.

"Yeah he sure is." Megatron answered.

"And I heard he is the future leader of the Decepticons is that true?" the medic asked Megatron.

"Yes it's true." Megatron said trying not to brag.

"Well he is good to go see sometime later." the medic said. Megatron nodded scooped up Starscream and left.

Megatron was getting excited in couple of days Starscream was going to be one vorn old. Starscream began looking at the books Megatron had been reading to him. Megatron was surprised how fast Starscream was learning still. Starscream couldn't talk to well you but Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus could understand him.

"Happy birthday Starscream!" Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus said to Starscream. Starscream clapped his little hands. Then Starscream focused and tried to say something. "What are you trying to say Starscream?" Megatron asked Starscream. Then Starscream looked at Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus and said. "I waove Daddy, uncle Cyco and uncle Demo, their the best." Starscream said.

"He said whole sentence." Demolisher said.

"Now that is surprising." Cyclonus said.

Megatron picked Starscream up and hugged him. "Starscream we love too and you are so smart. Who's daddy's smart little boy?" Megatron said.

"I am!" Starscream said giving Megatron a hug.

That night Megatron was putting Starscream to bed. He tucked Starscream in. "Night night daddy I waove you." Starscream said.

"I love too son." Megatron said kissing him on his forehead.

Else where Crippler was putting his plan to get rid of Starscream in to motion. "Is everything ready?" Crippler asked his minions.

"Almost sir we'll be able to attack at the end of the month that's when Megatron will be out for an important meeting to find out when the next battle with Autobots should be." Stakeout said.

"Good that little runt will meet his end soon enough and I'll be the leader of the Decepticons and the seekers will no longer be part of the Decepticon faction anymore! If they want to continue being part of the war they have to join the Autobots. Ha,ha,ha,ha!" Crippler said laughing evilly.

Stakeout was unsure about this plan he had a sinking feeling that they were going to get caught. He knew seekers were powerful fighters and that Crippler was going to get Starscream when he is a small helpless sparkling, and he knew that Crippler would do anything to get to be leader of the Decepticons.

(Oh no! What is Crippler's plan? What is he going to do to Starscream? Will Megatron find out about Crippler and save Starscream before he joins his mother in the well of allsparks? Read and find out!)


	5. Chapter 5 got to save him

Megatron's Heir chapter 5 got to save him!

Megatron was planning for the next attack on the Autobots. "Daddy!" Starscream said.

"Coming, Starscream." Megatron said. Starscream saw Megatron and reached out for him. "Come here you." Megatron said picking him up. Starscream was happy as happy could be. He just loved being held by Megatron. But both were unaware of what was going to happen real soon. "My smart little boy." Megatron said.

"Daddy." Starscream said.

That night while Megatron he had a dream. To Megatron's dream. _"Megatron" A voice said and Megatron knew that voice it was Shinyglide's voice._

 _"Yes what is it Shinyglide?" Megatron asked with concern._

 _"It's about Starscream how is he? I got to know how my little baby is doing." She begged._

 _"Oh he is doing just fine walking and talking now and he is referring to me as his father." Megatron told her._

 _"Good." She said. "But what if asks me about you?" Megatron asked her._

 _"Just tell him all the good things about and how I was when I was alive." she told him._

 _"Okay I will." Megatron said._ Megatron woke up the next day thinking about his dream from last night.

Megatron had to leave there was battle and he was needed. "Keep a good eye on him." Megatron told Demolisher and Cyclonus. They saluted and Megatron left. About three hours later the base was attacked by Crippler and his cohorts. Demolisher was fighting Stake out and phoned in an urgent com link to Megatron. "Yes Demolisher what is it?" Megatron asked.

"What's going on Megatron?" Optimus asked wondering why Megatron had stopped fighting. Megatron waved a shushing finger over at Optimus prime. Optimus realized it must of been urgent. Demolisher told Megatron that the base was under attack by Crippler and his gang and Crippler was going into Starscream's room! Megatron rushed off the battle field.

 _Must be something important._ Optimus thought.

Megatron ran into the base. Demolisher had already punched out Stakeout's lights and Cyclonus already was pulling out a ranting Crippler. "Is Starscream alright?" Megatron asked in worried tone.

"The medic is looking at him." Demolisher said. Megatron ran to where Starscream was.

"Is he alright?" He asked when he saw Starscream being rapped in bandages.

"Yes he's fine but he gave us quite the scare." the medic told him. A smile of relief cross Megatron's face.

"Daddy!" Starscream said happily and reached out for him.

"Oh thank goodness." Megatron said and held the injured sparkling. Megatron saw that Starscream's arm had been bandaged along with his left leg and wing. "My poor little boy." Megatron said.

"It hurts daddy." Starscream said.

"I know." Megatron said kissing him on his forehead.

"We just finished rapping his wounds here you need to replace them every day until his wounds are healed. Which will take about a week." one of the medic said and Megatron nodded. He placed Starscream back in his crib where the little one fell right to sleep clinging on to his Dinobot plushie.

Megatron stormed out of the room and came face to face with the angry Crippler. "Why?! Why did you do this to your future leader who is my adopted son?! Do you have serious death wish?!" Megatron boomed.

"He's a seeker not worthy of being a Decepticon not meant to be a leader, weak and worthless and I knew if he died I would become the next leader." Crippler said. The Megatron felt like he was smacked in the face with a ton of bricks. Then he became angry.

"By any question did you by any chance attack a seeker femme named Shinyglide?" Megatron asked.

"Yes I did and proud of it." he answered. "And did you know she was expecting?" Megatron asked.

"Yes who could miss that belly?" He answered.

"She was one of my best soldiers and did you know her sparkmate saved my life on the battle field?" Megatron asked.

"No," He answered.

"And when I took her to the hospital she died and before she died you know what she asked me?" Megatron asked Crippler.

"No," Crippler said getting confused.

"She asked me to raise her sparkling as my own and that sparkling is the very one you attacked tonight, and you confessed to murdering her and attacking Starscream my guards saw so you know what I'm going to do to you?" Megatron asked.

"No," Crippler said getting scared.

"Demolisher." Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir!" Demolisher said.

"Take him to the brig and he will await trial for murder, attempted murder and assault of minor and harming a member of a leader's family." Megatron said.

Two days after the attack the trail was held and Crippler was found guilty on all charges and was sentenced to death. After Crippler's execution Megatron began to breath easier and Stakeout was going to be put in prison for 24 vorns.

A week after the whole incident Megatron was relieved that Starscream was fully recovered and playing. Megatron still had Demolisher and Cyclonus on hand due to how much Starscream enjoyed their company.

And Megatron knew soon he will have to teach all the things that his father taught him to Starscream and once Starscream comes of age he will become the next leader of the Decepticons. And hopefully Starscream will meet a nice Decepticon femme and they will have sparklings of their own and Megatron knew someday he wont be there anymore and he just wanted Starscream to be prepared for it.

(Keep reading the story is not over yet! Starscream will keep growing up and you will here about his adventures, his coronation, his sparkbonding, and the birth of his child. So keep reading!)

\- Autobot Pikachu


	6. Chapter 6 learning

Megatron's Heir chapter 6 learning

"Starscream keep in mind tomorrow is your first day of school." Megatron said as he was tucking the now 5 vorn old Starscream.

"Yes daddy I know" Starscream said.

"Just because you're really smart doesn't mean you have to be a complete show off just show off a little it's a great away to get noticed buy femmes if you're a mech." Megatron said.

"Okay daddy." Starscream said.

The next day Starscream went to school. Some of the younglings didn't believe Starscream was the son of Megatron. Then Demolisher who was helping the teacher said Starscream was telling the truth he was there when Starscream became a member of Megatron's family. Many of the children were jealous of Starscream. At school Starscream met two other seekers their names were Thundercracker and Skywarp. The three of them became best friends.

Starscream came home and told Megatron all about his day his new friends. "Sounds like you had great day." Megatron said.

"I did I cannot wait till I go back tomorrow and all things we are learning piece of cake." Starscream said.

"Daddy what was mom like?" Starscream asked. So Megatron told Starscream what his mom was like when she was alive and Starscream hung on to every word still doesn't know that he was adopted.

A few days later at school Cyclonus came. Starscream was pretty happy until recess rolled around one of the kids pushed him off the monkey bars causing him to land hard on his arm. Starscream cried and picked himself up still screaming. Cyclonus took him to the nurse. He had to go get an x-ray. His arm is broken and had to get a cast. He was alright.

For the rest of his school time it was great.

The teachers were pretty impressed by Starscream's intelligence they told Megatron that Starscream needs to be tested to see if he was able to go into the higher grades. Since they feared that what he was learning in his age group wasn't enough for him. Starscream got high marks on the tests and so Starscream went off to higher grades. Starscream graduated before the rest of his class.

Megatron couldn't have been more proud.


	7. Chapter 7 earth

Megatron's Heir chapter 7 earth

An 18 vorn old Starscream was flying. He had loads a free time on his hands because of how early he graduated and he was the leader's son after all. He was having a good time he was one of the youngest soldiers in the Decepticon army.

"Yahoo!" Starscream said.

"Starscream I talk to you." Megatron said as he called for his son.

"Sure what is it dad." Starscream asked landing in front of his father.

"We are going to earth to capture the mini-cons." Megatron said and with that Megatron, Starscream, Demolisher and Cyclonus made it to earth where they encountered some humans and the Autobots. In one of the battles Starscream denied orders and Megatron put him in detention. Megatron was walking towards the detention room. He entered he saw Starscream crying. "What's wrong?" Megatron asked.

"You don't want me to be your son anymore." Starscream said.

"No I was just angry," Megatron said wrapping Starscream in warm embrace. "You are not my second in command you're my heir soon you will train to be the next leader of the Decepticons." Megatron said.

"I love father," Starscream said.

"And I love you my son." Megatron said. The next battle in Antarctica Starscream fell into an Ice chasm he pulled himself out made it back. "Starscream are you okay?" Megatron asked.

"Yes I'm fine, dad." Starscream answered. The next day Starscream went on mission. He grabbed minicon that he didn't his "father" Megatron was going to surprise him with.

But he decided to let Starscream keep it anyway he was glad his son was happy. "I'm glad you have a minicon son." Megatron said.

"So am I Swindle is the best." Starscream said polishing Swindle. Swindle was enjoying it.

Starscream even walked around the base with Swindle on his shoulder. Swindle seemed to enjoy being on Starscream's shoulder and appreciate his partner's intelligence. Starscream enjoyed Swindle's speed.

Starscream wanted to make his father proud. But he already knew that Megatron was already proud of him. Megatron still checked on Starscream in the middle of the night. To make sure his son was sleeping soundly. Sometimes he would take Starscream in his arms like he would when he was a sparkling and sing a lullaby to him that he sang to him when he was sparkling.

Starscream never noticed he was such a sound sleeper.


	8. Chapter 8 sick

chapter 8 sick days

The next day like the last Starscream didn't feel well but he put on brave face and didn't tell his father. Megatron noticed in the throne room something was off about Starscream. "Starscream are you feeling alright son?" Megatron asked.

"I really don't feel so good." Starscream answered he sounded like he had frog in his throat. Megatron felt his forehead.

"You're burning up," Megatron said. "Go back to bed now," Megatron said.

"Yes sir." Starscream said.

Starscream got back in bed under his cover. He began to shiver. Megatron came in to check on him. "Dad can have some more blankets?" Starscream asked.

"Sure," Megatron said pulling out more blankets and placing them on Starscream. Starscream continued to shiver.

"I'm still cold." Starscream said. Megatron called in Demolisher Cyclonus.

"Yes sir what is it?" Demolisher asked.

"I need you to find blankets a lot of them Starscream is sick he is very cold." Megatron said.

"Yes sir!" They said went around the base.

"I found four. Two them are really thick." Cyclonus said.

"I found 8, plenty thick." Demolisher said. They placed it on Starscream who was still shivering. Megatron slipped his hand under the blankets and touch his son's body it was freezing! while his forehead was blazing hot.

"We need an expert get Prime's medic, Red alert! NOW!" Megatron said.

The Demolisher and Cyclonus made distraction. The Autobots came out for battle they lured Red alert away and grabbed him. "HELP! Optimus!" Red alert said. The cons warped away with him.

At the cons' base. "This the Decepticon base?" Red alert asked.

"Yes it is." Cyclonus said. Megatron came in.

"We need a favor." Megatron said.

"You are my enemy why should I help you?" Red alert asked.

"Come with me." Megatron said. They walked into Starscream's room where the ill Starscream was resting. "HELP HIM!" Megatron told the medic.

"Fine I'll help." Red alert said. He looked Starscream over.

"He seems freezing cold no matter how many blankets we put on him." Megatron said worrying.

"Here's a tip, cover his wings when a flying transformer when it has chills wrap their wings in something warm it should help them warm up." Red alert said wrapping a blanket around the wings. Red alert felt Starscream's forehead. "Hmm he has a high fever. He's been sick for quite a while I'd say a couple of days." Red alert said. Megatron looked shocked. "It looks like the basic cyber-flu bug." Red alert said. Red alert pulled out a medicine bottle. He handed it to Megatron. "Give him two spoonfuls every two hours. He has the Cyber-flu so make sure he gets lots of rest and plenty of fluids." Red alert said.

Megatron nodded. "You may return to your base now Autobot. But I advise you do not tell anyone about this." Megatron said. Red alert nodded as if to say you don't have to tell me twice. Red alert left and returned to his base.

Megatron gave Starscream his medicine at nighttime Megatron sat at Starscream's bed side.

A couple of days later Starscream was ready for missions again.


	9. Chapter 9 wisdom

chapter 9 wisdom

The bots and cons returned to Cybertron but the real threat was Unicron. And Starscream was the only con who knew threat of Unicron. He knew he had to talk to his father even if it meant fighting him.

Megatron was fighting Optimus. Starscream barged in and began talking to his father. "Stay out of this Starscream." Megatron said.

"Please listen the threat of real I was in his bowels," Starscream said then lighting flashed and Starscream got hit. Starscream screamed in pain. He managed to get away with terrible wounds. Megatron was shocked. "Please do it for me." Starscream said.

Megatron was double shocked he remember when Starscream's mother told him that. Some debris hit Starscream then Megatron picked him up before more lighting could hit him. "Okay I hear you and hang in there." Megatron said. "We'll talk about this later prime." Megatron said.

Optimus nodded and Megatron rushed Starscream to the ship and placed him in the infirmary where the medics began to treat him.

Starscream woke up. "Thanks for listening Dad." Starscream said.

"You're welcome and I'm going to meet up with prime just rest and recover so you can get your strength back." Megatron said.

Megatron shook hands with Optimus and the minicons joined in. "How's Starscream doing?" Alexis asked.

"He's recovering right now." Megatron said. Then he took Alexis to see him. "Starscream you have a visitor." Megatron said placing Alexis where Starscream could see her.

"Hi," Starscream said.

"Hi," Alexis said.

The two of them started making conversation. Talking to Alexis his human friend made him feel a lot better.

Starscream was well enough to come up with plan so Unicron won't cause anymore trouble. Megatron heard it and decided a warp gate must be used to send Unicron to a lifeless part of the galaxy. And it worked.

He knew Starscream was ready to lead.

The war has officially ended.

Starscream met the love of his life. A seeker femme about his age named Slipstream the bonded and would rule the Decepticons together.


	10. Chapter 10 coronation

Chapter 10 Coronation

The next day was the big day Starscream asked Megatron about himself. He told him the story. Starscream accepted it.

The next day. "Today's the big day," Slipstream said.

In the hall Megatron was wearing a cape, the coronation cape. Rattle crack asked Starscream a number question. "Starscream do you promise to lead the Decepticons the best you can?" Rattle crack asked.

"I will," Starscream answered. Rattle crack placed the cape on him. Slipstream answered the questions too. They placed another cape on her.

"Presenting the leaders of the Decepticons Starscream the mighty and Lady Slipstream." Rattle crack said.

"It was Starscream's wisdom that save the day and ended the war!" A random con said.

"NO it was the work of Autobots and Decepticons a like. So we all deserve credit." Starscream said.


	11. Chapter 11 sequel Starscream's reign

Sequel Starscream's reign

Starscream is the leader of the Decepticons now and he and his wife Slipstream have sparkling is it a mech of femme?

Red and find out!

Transform and gotta catch'em all

\- Autobot Pikachu


End file.
